


Claimed

by punk_pandame



Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Dominance, Finger Sucking, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Strap-Ons, Submission, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Trans Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27296758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_pandame/pseuds/punk_pandame
Summary: Watching Sasuke flirt his way into funding for their non-profit organization brings out Naruto's possessive side. When they get home, he makes it clear who Sasuke belongs to.In which Naruto gives Sasuke the strap and many, many hickeys.NSFW, all acts are consensualCOMPLETE, One Shot
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Punky's Trans Nart Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001028
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> to those who encouraged me to write more trans nart givin sasuke the strap: come get ya'll juice (and thanks for your support ily)

The annual gala was Naruto's least favorite part of his job. Unlike the sporadic fundraising and networking events they held throughout the year, the gala had one purpose and one purpose only: attract rich people. And yes, Naruto understood that they needed the funding desperately- their organization was barely keeping its head above water as it was- but it shouldn't mean Sasuke had to put up with as much bullshit as he did. Naruto hated it like nothing else.

As the founders of the non-profit organization the gala was for, Naruto and Sasuke had to take turns talking onstage and mingling. Sasuke's words were carefully scripted, while Naruto just kinda winged it (much to his assistant Konohamaru's chagrin). Now was a rare moment when both were unoccupied while the live band played their last set. Sasuke was all the way across the room, a champagne flute in his hand, a light flush on his cheeks. He was chatting up three men and a woman who all looked much, _much_ too interested in him. Naruto couldn't resist stalking around the room toward them, ignoring Konohamaru and Shikamaru's half-hearted attempts to dissuade him. One of the guys was getting a bit too touchy-feely with Sasuke. He was clearly aware of it- he was holding his champagne flute in the left hand, purposefully flashing his wedding band- but either the other dude was too drunk to notice or too much of a jerk to care. Watching Sasuke get blatantly hit on like that made some primal part of Naruto's psyche go absolutely feral. He'd been able to overpower it all night, but now it was just too much. _He's not even Sasuke's type. Or anybody's type! Whose type is short, stocky balding men? Get away from my husband you total sack of shit-!_

"Fuck the baskets, what you _should_ be raffling off is a date," the man slurred. Naruto actually recognized him as he got a closer look at his face. He was one of their highest donors the last three years. If Naruto blew a fuse now, it could end the entire relationship. _Okay, so don't directly call him out, just be extremely, unsubtly passive-aggressive about it..._

Sasuke tensed as Naruto slid his arm around his shoulders, but as soon as he realized who it was he relaxed again. Naruto plastered a smile on his face, rubbing Sasuke's arm in a silent _are you okay?_ He leaned against Naruto's side with a sigh that to anyone else would be completely inaudible. _Tired_ was Sasuke's response. _Good thing the night's winding down anyway. Sasuke's gotta be pushing his limits by now..._

"Ah, a date you said? We should try that next time, Sasuke! We'll take the winner out on a beautiful date!" 

Baldy's forehead broke out in a sweat. Naruto knew he looked wild-eyed, his canines pronounced in that fake-as-fuck grin. He cocked his head to the side, feigning confusion.

"What is it, sir? It couldn't be you were expecting my husband to go on a date without me, were you?" He laughed nervously, pulling out a handkerchief to mop up his face. Sasuke's shoulders tensed again, a warning.

"Of course not, of course not!"

"It was just a joke, Mr. Uzumaki," defended one of the other guys. He was younger, tall and strong and much bigger than both Naruto and Sasuke, but it didn't bother him. Naruto could take him easily if he had to.

"Of course!" he laughed, but his eyes still held an edge to them that was inescapable. "I'm just playing along." He heard the band winding down. "So sorry to break up the conversation, but we're needed elsewhere. Enjoy the rest of the night and get home safe, everyone!"

It wasn't a threat, far from it, but they seemed to feel threatened anyway. The pride Naruto took in intimidating them was sick, he knew it was, but there were few things that got him as worked up as seeing Sasuke in that kind of position. Naruto had a lot of problems interacting with others, but taking their shit out of obligation was not one of them. He knew his boundaries, he knew Sasuke's boundaries, and he wasn't about to let anyone step over either of them. 

They gave their closing remarks. Naruto barely remembered what he said. It was blessedly little. Sasuke handled most of the talking. Even tipsy, he was far more eloquent than Naruto ever was. It took an extra half hour to see the guests out- several tried to hang around with each of them, so to the point where they had to personally usher them out- and another twenty minutes to help the assembled staff and volunteers take down the tables where the raffle baskets had been set up and pull of their decorations and promotional materials. Thankfully, they'd started when the band was wrapping up, so by the time Naruto and Sasuke were able to join them there wasn't much left to do. Naruto was glad for it. He was still seething inside, his grip tight on the steering wheel as he drove them home. Sasuke knew not to say anything; Naruto needed time to cool down, and focusing on the road was helping him focus on something other than the rage simmering beneath his skin.

They stripped and showered first thing. The hot water matched Naruto's internal temperature, and the words came bubbling out. 

"I just hate when people take advantage of you like that!" he ranted. He'd been ranting the whole time, but he couldn't stop once he started. "Like, yeah, we're a non-profit, we need money- we _always_ need money!- but like, we're putting on this huge fuckin' gala for you, and now you're gonna try to take advantage of one of the _Executive fuck-damn Directors_ for what? Your own sick kicks? Fuck that!" Sasuke gently switched their places in the shower so Naruto could scrub the shampoo angrily from his hair. "And then the way they tried to play it off like it was nothing? Tch! 'It was just a joke, Mr. Uzumaki'. Well it wasn't fuckin' funny, dickbag!" Sasuke snorted. "Don't fucking laugh at me, I'm mad!" Sasuke chuckled all the same.

"Really, dobe, I can't believe you're not used to it by now. People are gross. They do things like this all the time. It's no big deal."

"Sexual harassment is no big deal, Sasuke?! Really?! How do you think our volunteers and staffers would feel if you said that, huh?!"  
" _Relax_ , idiot. That's not what I meant and you know it." Naruto growled, scrubbing under his arms a bit too hard while Sasuke took his turn washing out his hair. 

"It just pisses me off. You should at least put up a fight with pervs like that."

"Unlike you, I pick and choose my battles. That one wasn't worth fighting. He was just a stupid drunk man willing to give us a whole lot of money if I just played along for a bit, so I did. If he'd said something egregious or touched me, that would have been a different story."

Naruto's jaw tightened. He did _not_ like the image of Sasuke being groped. It'd happened before, many times according to Sasuke, but Naruto had only witnessed it once. He didn't remember what he did, but he knew he went berserk. He definitely broke the guy's hand and busted his face pretty good.

"Naruto, none of the things you're thinking about happened tonight," Sasuke soothed, running his hand down Naruto's chest, snapping him back to the present. Sasuke didn't often use his name, but when he did, it was to make sure Naruto knew he was being serious. "I'm okay. You're okay. _We're_ okay." Naruto nodded, pressing his forehead to Sasuke's, their wet hair plastering to their skin. Sasuke's hands rested on Naruto's shoulders, his thumbs stroking up and down the sides of his neck. Naruto purred, leaning in closer, until his body was right against Sasuke's. "I know what will make you feel better." His voice was a soft whisper, just barely heard over the running water. His lips were so close to Naruto's he could feel his breath; it was warm and inviting, Sasuke's scent mixed with wine. "Claim me."

Naruto's breath hitched for only a moment. His exhale was a low growl as he smashed their mouths together, backing Sasuke up against the shower wall. His hands roved hungrily over his flesh, trying to feel every inch of him at once. Sasuke broke the kiss with a gasp, his chest already heaving. Naruto was suddenly very aware of just how hot it'd become, and that Sasuke was a little bit drunk, and that those two conditions tended not to mix very well for him. 

"I wanna take you in the bedroom." Sasuke nodded, clutching Naruto's shoulders as he caught his breath.

"Then take me there."

They shut the water and dried quickly. Naruto grabbed Sasuke, still wrapped in his towel, and slung him over his shoulder.

"I can walk." Naruto didn't answer, carrying Sasuke into the bedroom and depositing him on the bed. He looked beautiful. He was all contrasts and angles. Fair skin was bright against shiny dark hair, accentuating the pink of his cheeks and lips. His chin was sharp where his jawlines met, nearly as cutting as his eyes, framed by strong shoulders and chiseled collarbones. Sasuke was a powerful, imposing man, always composed, and that made him attractive to people who craved power they couldn't achieve on their own. Naruto's greatest joy in the bedroom was knowing every trick to making him a pliant, quivering mess. Naruto- and Naruto alone- could soften him.

He pinned Sasuke down beneath him. First his lips. He bit them between kisses, drawing little beads of blood that Naruto quickly licked away, forgetting that they were too chapped to abuse properly. He nibbled along his jaw, making his way up to his ear. He chewed on the lobe, eliciting noises from Sasuke that had Naruto's hips grinding down into him. Back down the left side of his jaw, up the right to give his other ear the same treatment. Sasuke's reactions got more intense- the right ear was always more sensitive than the left- and Naruto knew that he could get Sasuke to come if he kept at it long enough while he ground against him. If Naruto just wanted to get them both off fast, that's exactly what he'd do. But tonight wasn't about fast. Tonight was about taking Sasuke apart piece by piece and placing him back together with Naruto's touch marking every part.

He left bruises all along Sasuke's throat. They looked like roses in shades of pink and purple and red. Sasuke was trying to hold back his noises. Naruto would make sure that soon he couldn't. His teeth slid along those sharp collarbones, making shivers race visibly across Sasuke's skin, teasing. Sasuke yelped as Naruto sank his teeth deep into his shoulders, leaving ringed bite-marks that he lapped at in apology. Not that he needed to apologize. Sasuke liked the pain. He liked the marks. He liked the way that Naruto's mouth could leave him completely undone.

Naruto paused for only a second, deciding where he wanted to go next. He took Sasuke's left arm, nipping and sucking his way from shoulder to wrist. He gazed at Sasuke's face as he licked each finger, paying special attention to the ring finger, his wedding band warm against Naruto's lips. His eyes were hooded, hazy, his bitten lips parted to let his breath through. Naruto knew he could lean in and take that breath, inhale it like a drug. Instead he studied the blush that dusted his cheeks, thinking of all the ways he knew to make it darker and pondering which he would choose. He nibbled and sucked his way back up the underside of Sasuke's arm, his touches light except for one mark he left on the inside of his bicep. He bit hard, sucked harder, making Sasuke squirm. The bruise would be hidden against his body as long as he didn't raise his arms over his head. Naruto didn't want it hidden now, so he pinned Sasuke's wrist in the same position as before, pressing down for only a moment. _Don't move this_ was Naruto's unspoken demand. Sasuke nodded almost imperceptibly, stroking Naruto's cheek with his thumb before offering that arm to him. Naruto growled low in his throat, sucking his fingers as a reward. Sasuke rewarded him in turn with a gasp and his full attention. There was nothing better than Sasuke's intense gaze burning into him, watching. Sasuke had a strong visual memory; as long as his eyes were open, he would remember.

He left a matching mark in the same spot on Sasuke's right arm, too. Then he moved to his chest. His teeth latched on deeply, sucking hard, flicking his nipple with his tongue. Sasuke hissed and arched into him. Naruto let go, soothing the ring with a slow lick. Sasuke was starting to sweat. It sizzled on Naruto's tongue. He treated the other nipple even more harshly, drawing a strained moan from him. Naruto shuddered as he soothed the flesh again. He wanted more of that noise. He wanted it free and uninhibited. He wanted Sasuke's pleasure and pain, he wanted his loss of control, he wanted _him_. 

Naruto sank his teeth into Sasuke's side with a growl. He cried out, but he didn't move his arms, he didn't tell him to stop. He just gasped a few times as Naruto gradually released the pressure. The other side received three equal marks, and Sasuke's cries grew louder with each. For a moment Naruto sat back, letting Sasuke catch his breath. He was starting to lose himself in it. His cock was hard between his legs, beaded with pre-come. Naruto wanted it to leak. He traced his thumbs along the V of Sasuke's hips.

"So pretty," he said. "Gonna make you even prettier..."

Naruto angled his head to the side and bit down on his stomach. Sasuke groaned. He dipped his tongue into his belly button, gnawing at the skin in his mouth. Sasuke had almost nothing to hold onto there, lean and fit; Naruto had to savor what little he could get. Sasuke sighed as he released it, focusing on nipping his way softly down his pelvis. His cock stood millimeters from Naruto's mouth. Sasuke's breathing audibly quickened. Carefully, Naruto slid his teeth from base to tip, making Sasuke's toes curl, pulling his legs up. Naruto grabbed his ankles, holding him still. Naruto took him into his mouth, letting his teeth graze Sasuke's cock. Sasuke's breath hitched, gripping the pillow behind his head as his chest heaved. Naruto wouldn't mark Sasuke here, but he would leave his scent there, the ghost of his mouth. He sucked, tasting Sasuke's saltiness, smelling his musk. Sasuke moaned, trembling as he forced himself to stay still. Naruto's nails dragged unhurriedly up his legs, snaking around to his ass where they dug in hard, making Sasuke thrust into Naruto's mouth.

"F-fuck, sorry...!" Naruto made a noise to say it was okay. He'd anticipated, _hoped_ for it, even. It made Sasuke speak, letting Naruto hear how his voice pitched as he fought his approaching climax.

Naruto pulled off with a _pop!_ and flipped Sasuke onto his front. He tucked his arms underneath the pillow, gazing at Naruto over his shoulder. Naruto ran his hands all the way up from the tops of his thighs to the nape of his neck, Naruto's body just barely brushing his, making them both shudder.

"So pretty for me..." He traced Sasuke's vertebrae with his teeth. He sank his teeth into Sasuke's right shoulder from behind, making him whimper into the pillow and rut against the mattress. He did not bite the left side. Instead, he lapped at the scar with the flat of his tongue. It was sensitive, responding with twitches to even Naruto's breath, making Sasuke's breath hitch. He wanted to bite it, but he knew it would aggravate the nerves beneath the scar tissue, sending hot needles of pain down Sasuke's arm. He wouldn't do that to him. It had only taken one time for Naruto to learn that particular no-no.

Naruto redirected his desire to bite onto Sasuke's spine. He bit and sucked his way down it, taking detours to leave marks on delicious muscles, making them ripple beneath his teeth. Sweat raced him down toward Sasuke's lower back. He had the cutest dimples there. Naruto placed his thumbs in them and rubbed in little circles. Sasuke gave a contented purr. This was a moment for him to calm down before Naruto _really_ riled him up. His sharp nips at each dimple made Sasuke arch and gasp, caught halfway between pushing forward to escape and pushing back to ask for more. Naruto's chuckle rumbled deep in his chest, finally giving Sasuke's right flank two more marks to match the left as his hands roved over his ass. Sasuke had a great ass, and Naruto made it a point to tell him so at least once a day. It was the only place aside from his thighs where Sasuke carried a little fat, but the bulk of it was pure muscle. The skin was smooth and untainted, marred only by a little freckle on the right cheek. Naruto gave it a loving little lick, making Sasuke shudder in anticipation. _I can't wait to devour you..._

Sasuke's moan was long and heady as Naruto bit down, right over that beautiful freckle. He thrusted against the mattress. Naruto tutted and shook his head, grabbing his hips and pulling him so his ass was up in the air.

"Can't have you coming so soon," he murmured, biting down on another spot. Sasuke just moaned in response, partly pleasure and partly frustration. Naruto reached a hand down between Sasuke's legs. He was wet and hot and hard as a rock, leaking so much pre-come there was a damp spot on the bed beneath them. "I'm gonna make you feel so good," Naruto promised, fondling his balls in his right hand and grasping his hip with the left. Naruto marked up his other asscheek, leaving more roses smattered across his ass. Sasuke moaned and keened beneath him, squirming, getting desperate. Naruto bit and sucked his way down the back of his thighs, back up the outside of them. Sasuke's moans were high and ragged.

"Naruto, _please_...!"

Naruto smirked. It always took a long time for Sasuke to beg, but once he did, it was music to his ears. He roughly pulled Sasuke into his lap, his back flush to Naruto's chest, and Naruto made a show of wrapping his arms around him, one palm over his heart and the other pressing into his hip.

"You want my cock that bad?" he asked, just barely grazing the tip of Sasuke's with his thumb. He threw his head back against Naruto's shoulder with a moan.

"Yes, Naruto, please! I want it!" He rolled his hip upward for emphasis, searching for Naruto's hand. Naruto chuckled again.

"Stay right here. No touching and no peeking." Sasuke nodded vigorously, placing his hands on top of his head, threading his own fingers through his hair and pulling a little to keep himself grounded. He stayed in the exact position Naruto left him as he backed away and stepped off the bed. He watched Sasuke tense as he opened the top drawer of their dresser, watched how his legs shook as he listened to Naruto strap his harness around himself. Naruto chose his cock carefully, opting for a wider one than usual. He wanted Sasuke to be filled to the brim, until he spilled over with pleasure. Sasuke jerked at the sound of it clicking into place, but still, he didn't move out of place, still kneeling with his hands on his head. He was desperate, too desperate to act out, too desperate to disobey or try to weasel his way out of a rule. He was putty in Naruto's hands. It made his groin ache. He was reaching his limits, too.

The bed dipped as Naruto got back on. He held a bottle in his hand.

"Want me to prep you?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head, gritting his teeth.

"No, just... _please_..." Naruto smiled into the curve of Sasuke's neck, kissing it as he lubed his cock, ignoring the fact that the color didn't actually match his skin, that it didn't feel quite life-like. Sasuke didn't care, so Naruto didn't care either.

Sasuke's nails sank into his own thighs as Naruto entered him, only the first inch.

"Fuck, Naruto...!" He rocked his hips, sinking down a little further. Naruto didn't need to be told twice; he grasped Sasuke's hips and pushed forward until his cock was fully sheathed inside him. Sasuke moaned loudly, raunchily, sending pleasure racing over Naruto's skin. But evidently he wasn't going fast enough for Sasuke. He lifted himself off and stuttered back down, his moans only broken by gasps. For a moment Naruto just watched, fascinated, as Sasuke rode his cock. He started finding a rhythm, fucking himself on Naruto. Usually this would result in a reprimand, but today... today Naruto allowed it. Sasuke wasn't just letting himself be claimed; he was actively assuring Naruto this was what he wanted, enthusiastically, and it drove him _wild_.

He suddenly tipped them forward until Sasuke was on hands and knees, pounding into him from behind. 

" _Yes_ , fuck, Naruto...!" he cried, arching and throwing himself back into Naruto's thrusts. He moaned wordlessly, reveling in the slapping of Sasuke's ass against him, in the broken moans he made and the rapid, gasping breaths as he writhed.

"Sasuke...!"

Naruto tensed as his own orgasm fast approached, tightening so much he worried his legs would lock up. He quickly found it didn't matter; Sasuke came with a scream, shuddering. He fucked him through his orgasm even as Naruto's slammed full-force into him, making his legs feel like jelly as slick dripped down them.

" _Naruto_...!"

"Sasuke...!"

They collapsed together in a heap. The side Naruto usually slept on was now covered in cum, so he just rolled off (and out of) Sasuke to the other side of the bed. He wriggled out of his harness and tossed it aside with the cock still attached. Sasuke shivered beside him, an oversensitive mess of silent tears and aftershocks. Naruto grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed with his toes and pulled it closer. He swaddled Sasuke in it, then wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly. The deep touch pressure combined with Naruto's breath in his ear had him winding down quickly. Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing better than to comment on it. Now Sasuke just seemed sleepy and sated. So was Naruto. He buried his nose in the nape of Sasuke's neck, leaving a light kiss there.

"Mine." Sasuke smiled, his eyes drifting shut.

"Yours," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> aight, hoped you all liked feral husband naruto! ngl i loved writing this one so so much. thanks for reading, and please feel free to leave a comment <3


End file.
